


Meant to Be Yours (Jeffmads): A Hamilton/Heathers AU

by Starlight_Angelbane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Faked Suicide, Jefferson is JD, M/M, Madison and Hercules are brothers, Madison is Veronica, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Angelbane/pseuds/Starlight_Angelbane
Summary: Thomas has a plan to bring an end to the Federalist party once and for all... and he wants James to be by his side when the Cabinet goes BOOM.A Hamilton/Heathers one-shot where Madison is Veronica and Jefferson is JD.





	1. Yo, Man

 "Didn't you hear the news?" Burr inquired, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I glanced over at Lafayette, who wore a quizzical expression. He caught my eye and shrugged.

    "What news?" I asked.

    "John Laurens threw himself off the Manhattan Bridge earlier  today clutching a suicide note!" Burr responded in a hushed whisper.

    "Oh my  _God!_ " I gasped. Lafayette rushed forward and grabbed Burr by the collar.

    "Is he dead?!" he demanded.

    "Just a couple broken bones," Burr replied. Lafayette released him and took a few steps back, seemingly dazed. "I suppose exposing his secret affair with Hamilton drove him to seek reunion with his deceased lover," he continued. "I hope the anonymous source who published those letters is happy now!" He shot me a knowing glance that made my stomach churn before walking away.  
      
     _"Yo man, keep it together,"_ a trio of voices hissed. I slowly glanced over my shoulder, perfectly aware of who it was. Hamilton's ghostly figure stood behind me, arms crossed, with Elizabeth Schuyler and Maria Reynolds at either side.

     _"I knew you would go far,"_ they sneered.  _"Betrayed him_ _who_   _once called you 'brother.' See_   _how_ _ruthless you are!"_

    "Madison!" I snapped my attention back to Lafayette, who's face was contorted with worry. "I'm going to the hospital to see John," he said. "Are you coming?"

    "I can't right now; there's something else I have to do first," I replied quickly. "But I swear, I will go to him soon!" He nodded, then dashed down the road. I waited until he was out of sight before I buried my face in my hands. "John... I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you!" I sobbed.

     _"Yo man, feel a bit punchy? He's not looking so well,"_ the ghostly trio taunted, appearing before me with smug grins on their faces.  _"Still, you're the new Secretary!"_ Hamilton extended his hand towards me.  _"Come join_ _Hamilton_ _in Hell!"_

    "Not yet!" I growled, stumbling back. Before they could say anything more, I took off at full speed towards my house. I didn't stop until I was inside with the door locked behind me. I didn't even get a chance to catch my breath when-

    "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

    " _HERCULES?!_ " The lights flicked on, and my twin brother stood before me. "What are  _you_ doing here?!" I demanded. He swiftly crossed the room and grabbed my arms.

    "I've been worried sick!" he boomed. "Your friend Jefferson came to my shop; told me everything!"

    "Everything?!" I repeated in a hoarse whisper.

    "Your depression? Your thoughts of  _suicide?!_ " Wait, what??? "He even showed me your Bible!" Hercules shoved the book into my hands, and I opened it to the middle.

    The pages were covered in notes and doodles; specifically, notes and doodles about how my life was worth nothing and how I wanted to kill myself. The terrifying thing was that they were all written in  _my hand._

     _"He's got_ _your_   _handwriting down cold!"_  Hamilton's voice hummed in my ear. I couldn't tell if his tone was condescending or genuinely impressed. That's when the full realization hit me:

    Thomas was making me appear to be suicidal. That could only mean one thing....  _He was going to kill me!_

    "James,  _please!_ Talk to me!" Hercules pleaded.

    "N-No, you wouldn't understand!" I stammered.

    "Try me! I'm no politician, but I guarantee I've gone through something very similar!"

     _"Guess who's_ _right_ _down the block!"_ Eliza's ghost whispered frantically.

    "Your problems might seem like they're life or death," my brother began.

     _"Guess who's climbing the stairs?"_ Maria giggled.

    "But I promise you, they're not!"

     _"Guess who's picking your lock?"_ Hamilton seethed.

    "You don't know what my world looks like!" I roared. He flinched in shock at my sudden outburst.

     _"TIME'S UP! GO SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"_ The spirits of my guilt screamed. Without another word, I shoved past Hercules and stormed the stairs, racing to my bedroom.

     _"Madison's running on, running on fumes now; Madison's totally fried!"_ the ghosts sang as I scrambled up every step.  _"Madison's gotta be_ _trippin'_ _on 'shrooms now, thinking that he can hide! Madison's done for; there's no doubt now! Notify next of kin! Madison's trying to keep him_ _out_ _now-"_

    I burst into my room just in time to see a silhouetted figure throw open my window.

     _"TOO LATE! HE GOT IN!"_

Panic immediately kicked in; instead of just running back down the stairs to the safety of ex-military brute of a brother, I side-dived into my closet just as the figure swooped into my room.

    " _Knock knock!_ "


	2. Meant to Be Yours

   "Sorry about coming through the window," Thomas said casually, as if he'd just accidentally shown up to a party a few minutes late. "Dreadful etiquette, I know!"

    I heard him walk across the room and close the door, and cursed under my breath when I heard the  _click_ of the lock. Looking around, I spotted a metal rod leaning against the wall.

    "Get out of my house!" I yelled, sliding the rod in the inner door handles.

    "Hiding in the closet?" he laughed. The sound came closer. My heart rate increased more by the second "C'mon~" he cooed, his Southern accent thickening. "Open the door!"

    "No!" I growled. "I'll scream and my brother will be up here in an instant, and he'll kick your ass!"

    "Don't worry; all is forgiven, baby!" he exclaimed. "Now, get dressed! You're my date to the Cabinet meeting tonight!"

    "What? Why?" I asked, taken aback and confused.

    "Our fellow staff members thought they signed a petition..." I heard a low, dark chuckle that made me squirm. "You gotta come out here and see what they  _really_ signed!"

    "I think I'll stay here, thank you very much!" I retorted. He sighed heavily, and I heard his footsteps move away from the door. At that moment, I noticed a tiny hole near the bottom of the door. I got on my knees and peered through. My vision focused just in time to see Thomas spin on his heels so that he was facing me again.

    "You know, you should be grateful that I still want to be with you, considering what you did to me," he seethed. "You chucked me out like I was  _trash,_ and for that you should be  _dead._  But! But! But!" A wicked smile bloomed across his face.

    "Then it hit me like a flash: what if their government went away instead! Those Federalist a**holes are the key;  _they're_ keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind; but I can set you free!" He strided back to the closet door, and I backed up until I was against the wall.

    "You left me, and I fell apart. I cried and punched a wall -  ** _BAM! BAM! BAM!_** " He punched the door in time with his words, scaring the hell out of me. "But then I found you, changed my heart, and set loose all that truthful shit inside. So, I built a bomb! Tonight the meeting's a site of war! Let's guarantee Hamilton's dreams never see the Congress floor!"

    Shock and horror rippled through me. He wanted to  _bomb_ the Cabinet meeting?! Did he not realize that doing that wouldn't just kill the remaining members of the Federalist party, it would kill  _everyone!_  President Washington, Lafayette, Burr; they'd all be gone in a matter of seconds. Thomas couldn't possibly... He wouldn't dare!

    I looked through the hole again. Thomas was sat on my bed, looking at a picture frame on my bedside table. I realized with a start that it was the miniature portrait I'd had done of Thomas glued to the mini portrait of myself. He looked up, and for a brief moment, I felt my heart jump in my chest.

    For a brief moment, I saw the face of the Thomas Jefferson that I loved. The Thomas that wrote me letters every week while he was in France. The Thomas that was ready to throw down with Hamilton when I became the target of insults. The Thomas who stayed by my side when I was half-dead with sickness. The Thomas Jefferson that would much rather end careers, not lives.

    "I was meant to be yours," he mused softly. "We were meant to be one..." He looked back down at the picture and gently put his finger on it. "Don't give up on me now... Let's finish what we've begun." His eyes closed and a sweet smile crossed his face. "I was... meant to be yours...."

    "Tommy..." I mumurered, tempted to come out of the closet. In a flash, his eyes flew open and the crazed expression returned. Immediately, all tenderness went away, and so did my temptation.

    "So when Federal Hall goes  **BOOM** , with everyone inside - Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!" Thomas continued, leaping to his feet and laughing maniacally, "In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!" He pulled a paper out from the inside of his coat. Clearing his throat dramatically, he grinned and read it:

    " _We,_ _the_ _Federalists you hold on high, will die. Our burned bodies may finally get through to you. The society we'd create would be doomed to make slaves to government out of our citizens. That must not happen. Signed, the members of the Federalist party. Farewell._ "

    I had no words. No words to describe the horror I was feeling towards what I'd just heard. I did no one thing though: Thomas wasn't leaving without me. He would just the door down if he had to. So, there was only one thing to do.

    I snatched an harmful of shirts off their hangers, and began tying them into a long rope. Being a tailor's brother has its perks. I felt shivers run down my back as Thomas continued his rant.

    "We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows; we'll make s'mores!" he giggled. "We can smile and cuddle while the fire burns!"

    I quickly connected the end of the rope into a loop. A rather large loop, mind you. Couldn't have it be too small.

    "I was meant to be yours!" Thomas exclaimed breathlessly. "We were meant to be one! I can't make it alone. Let's finish what we've begun!"

    I stepped on a box at the back of the closet. I struggled to hang up the makeshift noose. Christ Almighty, it sucked being short!

    "You were meant to be mine!" Thomas gushed, his voice drawing nearer. "I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! You can't just leave me to bleed!" The door rattled as he tried to open it.

    I quickly slipped the loop around my neck. It was the perfect size; small enough to appear convincing, but large enough so that it wouldn't actually choke me.

    "JAMES!" Thomas roared suddenly, pounding on the door. It spooked me so badly, I almost fell off the box - I didn't though. "Open the - Open the door please," he begged, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Jemmy, please open the door! Jemmy, can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore?"

    He started to get frustrated; I could tell because his voice started to get louder and angrier as he carried on until he was practically screaming. Could my brother seriously not hear him?!

    "Jemmy! Sure, you're scared, but I've been there! I can set you free! James, don't make my come in there! I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE! ONE! TWO!  _F**K IT!_ "

    I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped off the box just as the door exploded open. Everything went dead silent as I dangled there, holding my breath.

    "Oh my God.... N-No... Jemmy!" Thomas fell to his knees in front of me. He took my hand and pressed it to his cheek.

    "Please... Don't...leave me alone," he weeped. "You....were all I could trust.... I can't....do this alone...." Suddenly, his gripped tightened. " _Still, I will if I must!_ " he vowed. "I'll do it for you, Jemmy... My precious Jemmy..."

    "Jamie?" Hercules called. Thomas gasped, and broke away from me. I heard his feet pounding on the floor as he dashed from the bedroom door, which he unlocked, to the window. "James, is everything ok? What the hell is all that noise???" The door opened. "James?!"

    Let me just say, I've never heard my brother scream as loud as he did that night. I immediately opened my eyes and swung my feet back onto the box. Ripping the shirt noose off of my neck, I ran to Herc, who looked as if he was about to faint.

    "Herc! Herc! It's ok! It's ok!" I chanted. "I'm fine! I'm fine! It was just a joke!"

    He stared at me for a good minute. Finally, the color returned to his face. Rage filled his eyes, and he proceeded to deck me square in the gut, sending me to the ground.

    "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he screamed.

    "I know, I know. I'm so sorry," I groaned. Herc hurried his face in his hands and muttered something under his breath. I staggered to me feet, clutching my abdomen. Man, he could really pack a punch, huh?

    I staggered over to the window so I could shut it. As I glanced over at my bed, I noticed that the picture frame was laying on top of a black coat. Thomas' coat.

    "I have to go," I told Herc, slipping on the coat as I walked past him. "I'm not quite sure when I'll be back..."

    "Where the f... What is going  _on?!_ " he growled, following me down the stairs.

    "I'll tell you later," I responded. I looked back at him with a slight smile. "Can't talk now, I'm a dead man walking."


End file.
